Learning To Fly
by Piih
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata é uma garota que acaba que terminar o colegial. Para estudar na faculdade que quer, se muda sozinha para uma cidade totalmente desconhecida; nesse lugar ela vai conhecer novas pessoas, se meter em muitas confusões e entender a tênue linha entre o amor e o ódio.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo - Despedida**

Hanabi fungou o nariz pela vigésima vez. Não aguentei mais, tive que rir. Hyuuga Hanabi é minha irmã mais nova e ela segurava as lágrimas desde que havíamos saído de casa. Ela tem treze anos, uma típica adolescente que tinha vergonha de chorar na frente de quem quer que fosse.

Eu estava sentada no banco de trás do carro de meu pai. Minha irmã estava ao meu lado, enquanto meu pai dirigia e Neji, meu irmão mais velho, ia no banco de passageiro.

Neji já havia me olhado várias vezes pelo espelho retrovisor e eu apenas retribuia seu olhar, sabendo reconhecer todas as coisas que ele tentava me dizer sem palavras.

Olhei novamente para Hanabi e vi que agora ela tinha encostado a cabeça no vidro do carro, olhando as casas passarem rapidamente por nós como se fossem a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Suspirei.

Eu sabia que essa minha mudança de cidade seria difícil para todos nós. Sempre fomos uma família muito unida e isso só havia se intensificado depois da morte de minha mãe, sete anos atrás.

Meu pai é o típico pai-coruja, que quer manter a cria debaixo das asas para sempre. Neji é quatro anos mais velho do que eu, é o irmão-mais-velho-ciumento. Mas o maior problema é Hanabi; quando nossa mãe faleceu, ela tinha apenas seis anos, então, de alguma forma, ela acabou me adotando como segunda mãe.

Meu coração pesava ao deixar Hanabi aos treze anos, exatamente a mesma idade que eu tinha quando nossa mãe faleceu. Mas, eu precisava viver, e não podia deixar a chance de realizar meu sonho por causa disso.

Quando contei à meu pai que pretendia me mudar para_ Hongo para fazer a faculdade de Tóquio¹_, procuramos uma solução para a família toda ir. Mas não encontramos, pois a fonte de renda de nossa família era uma grande e famosa padaria na cidade, da qual meu pai era dono e foi passada de geração-a-geração na família Hyuuga - inclusive, desde que havia saído da escola, Neji trabalhava nela, treinando para ser o herdeiro. Não havia como vendê-la.

Estava perdida em pensamentos e fui dispersa pelo barulho da porta sendo aberta. Neji puxou a mala pesada que estava sobre minhas pernas e, então, saí do carro.

Do lado de fora meu pai segurava duas malas, porém, peguei uma delas de suas mãos, não querendo que ele se esforçasse demais. Eram três no total... Na verdade, haviam muitas no começo, mas eu havia sido repreendida; ainda me lembrava das palavras de meu pai: "se pretende levar seu quarto inteiro, é mais fácil ficar aqui".

Pensando bem, tanto meu pai como Neji estavam azedos desde que eu comecei a tomar providências para me mudar. Sempre tentando argumentar o porquê de eu estar errada em fazer isso ou aquilo.

Considerando que eu convivi com eles durante_ vinte anos_², ouso dizer que foram reações amorosas. Quase como se disessem para eu não partir.

- _Nee-chan_³, tá' muito distraída! - Ouvi a voz da Hanabi.

- Ah, é... - Sorri de leve.

Já estávamos dentro da estação de metrô, que a propósito, está bastante cheia e barulhenta.

_Otou-san*¹_ colocou as malas em cima de alguns bancos de espera que ficavam alguns metros antes da catraca. Chegou o momento da despedida.

Os três pararam de frente para mim, como se esperassem que eu disesse algo. Abaixei a cabeça; parecia que eu finalmente estava sentindo o peso da realidade da minha decisão.

Senti uma mão no meu ombro. Olhei e vi que - surpreendentemente - era meu Otou-san. Ele me abraçou, assim, do nada. Sem ficar remoendo suas ações, o abracei de volta, o mais forte que eu podia, de olhos fechados; querendo guardar a sensação do abraço do meu pai pra sempre dentro do meu coração.

Quando nos separamos, Neji me segurou forte pela cintura e começou a me girar no ar. Segurei na nuca dele, gargalhando.

- _Neji-no-baka!*²_ - Dei um tapa na cabeça do meu irmão quando ele finalmente me pôs no chão.

Me virei para Hanabi, vendo que ela ainda se segurava para não chorar. Abri os braços e ela pulou em mim como uma criança amedrontada. Passou as pernas por minha cintura e eu passei um de meus braços pela sua, acariciando seus cabelos com a mão livre. Senti suas lágrimas quente na curva do meu pescoço. Entendia sua dor.

- Hana-chan - chamei-a baixinho pelo apelido - _Aishiteru.*³_ - Continuei falando baixinho em seu ouvido. - Por favor, não chore. Eu não 'tô indo embora pra sempre. Você pode ir me ver sempre que quiser... E me liga todo dia também, ok?

- Aishiterumo. - Escutei sua voz baixinha. Ficamos mais alguns minutos nessa posição, em silêncio. Depois, a coloquei no chão e olhei-a firmemente, dizendo:

- Eu quero que você seja uma menina forte. Viva como se fosse enfrentar um leão por dia, me ouviu bem? - Ela assentiu, limpando as lágrimas do rosto. - Ótimo! - Beijei-lhe a testa e a bochecha.

Vi que meu metrô havia chego, então eu tinha que ir. Peguei minhas três malas - praticamente fazendo malabarismo -, me virei uma última vez para minha família e fiz uma reverência. Virei em direção a linha, sem ter coragem de olhar para trás. Eu sabia que minha decisão se abalaria se visse tristeza em qualquer um daquelhes olhos que eu tanto amava.

Passei pela catraca e entrei no metrô, mentalmente dando adeus, pelo menos temporariamente, à minha família.

**.**

**.**

**.**

¹ - A faculdade de Tóquio (Toudai) tem campus em várias cidades. E Hongo é uma dessas cidades.

² - Lá no Japão quem faz escola até o final (porque só é obrigatório até o término do ginasial - correspondente à nossa 8ª série, 9º ano) fica na escola até os vinte anos de idade.

³ - _Nee-chan_ - Forma carinhosa de irmã mais nova tratar a irmã mais velha.

*¹ - _Otou-san - _Forma respeitosa de "pai" (porém menos respeitosa que Otou-sama).

*² - _Neji-no-baka_ - "Neji, seu idiota!"

*³ - _Aishiteru - _"Eu te amo"

**Heeeeey. Nunca escrevi uma estória de comédia. É, o prólogo tá dramático, mas vai ser bastante cômica a estória :D Hinata bastante OOC, mas fazer o que D:**

**Espero ter agradado alguém aí... err, reviews? O primeiro capítulo tá quase pronto hein. XD**


	2. Capítulo 1

**1. Pessoas Malucas e Casa Nova**

"_Hongo é incrível!_", foi a primeira coisa que pensei quando saí da estação de metrô. Eu havia passado por quatro cansativas horas de viagem, nas quais fiquei lembrando de bons momentos com minha família e com Kiba, meu único e melhor amigo de Konoha, além de ex-namorado.

Enquanto andava pelas ruas, percebi o quanto aquela cidade era movimentada. Carros passavam velozes, pessoas apressadas esbarravam umas nas outras. Mas, o pior de tudo era o barulho; havia muito!

Quando cheguei em um parque, coloquei minhas bolsas em cima de um banco e saquei meu celular do bolso. "_Droga, sem bateria!_". Eu tenho que achar um telefone público rápido, antes que meu pai fique preocupado porque não liguei.

Resolvi pegar minhas malas e ir até o posto de informação do parque - sempre tem um. Quando finalmente achei o lugar, o senhor atendendo disse que havia um telefone público dentro do parque e me explicou como chegar lá.

– P-Posso pedir para o senhor guardar minhas malas enquanto uso o telefone? – Tive que fazer esse pedido. As malas estavam pesadas e minhas mãos e braços estavam doloridos.

– Claro, senhorita. – E ele gentilmente pôs as malas dentro da cabine. Sorri para agradecer sua gentileza e fui andando pelo caminho indicado.

Peguei novamente o celular e tentei ligá-lo; queria saber se meu pai já havia ficado louco com a minha demora. Enquanto procurava inutilmente um sinal de vida no aparelho, escutei passos apressado atrás de mim.

Quando me virei, o celular fora arrancado de minha mão por um rapaz, tão rápido que nem tive tempo de reagir. Só o vi correndo para outro lugar do parque. Comecei a correr atrás dele, desviando das pessoas. Só o identificava de longe pelo cabelo preto comprido preso em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo.

Acelerei consideravelmente minha corrida, usando toda resistência que eu havia adquirido com anos de prática - Otou-san havia pedido a Neji uma vez para que me ensinasse auto-defesa, mas meu irmão acabou exagerando e me ensinou não só isso como artes marciais; então digamos que eu sou boa de briga e não ia deixar qualquer ladrãozinho roubar meu celular com minhas preciosas músicas e fotos.

Chegando numa bifurcação, perdi-o de vista - o parque estava muito cheio. Parei e observei atentamente os dois lado. Reconheci aqueles cabelos de longe, ele estava parado junto com algumas pessoas, de costas pra onde eu estava. Sorri, "_isso vai ser muito fácil!_".

Andei calmamente naquela direção, disfarçando enquanto me misturava às pessoas. Parei discretamente atrás do rapaz e puxei seu rabo-de-cavalo para trás, fazendo-o se dobrar para trás e dar um passo incerto. Aproveitando, soltei seu cabelo e lhe dei uma rasteira. Ele caiu desmontado no chão.

As pessoas que antes conversavam com ele me olhavam de maneira estranha - parecia que estavam divididas entre o susto e o riso.

Uma das garotas que estava entre eles, de cabelo castanho meio bagunçado e batendo no ombro, me encararou por um breve momento e então começou a rir escandalosamente. Ela tinha uma risada bizarra que me deixou curiosa. Franzi o cenho e perguntei:

– Q-Qual a graça? – "_Droga, gaguejei!_". Isso sempre acontece quando eu falo com pessoas desconhecidas.

E foi aí que todo mundo começou a gargalhar, enquanto eu fiquei com cara de quem não entendia nada e o rapaz que tinha roubado meu celular ficava cada hora mais vermelho.

Como não entendi nada mesmo, desisti daquela gente estranha e me virei pro crina-de-cavalo:

– Meu celular. – Pedi, estendendo a mão. Ele me fuzilou e devolveu o aparelho. Virei as costas e sai andando de perto daquela gente maluca.

– Ei, garota! Garota! ESTRESSADINHA, DÁ PRA VIR AQUI? – Foi aí que eu percebi que gritavam comigo. Mas estressadinha é sacanagem - sou muito calma -, fechei a cara.

Voltei alguns passos pra aquele grupo de doidos e vi que quem me chamava era a garota da risada estranha.

– Que que é? – Eu estou sem paciência. Sério. Eles me roubam e agem como se nada tivesse acontecido.

– Opa, cadê sua educação? – Foi o crina-de-cavalo que perguntou. O fuzilei com o olhar.

– Ei, abaixa tua bola, garota. Só quero saber seu nome. – E foi a da risada estranha que falou de novo. Ela parecia ser a mais tagarela do grupo.

– Hyuuga Hinata.

– Mitsashi Tenten. Você 'tá fazendo o que aqui no parque sozinha? – Aí eu me lembrei. Meu pai; Konoha; pirando.

– Merda! – Eu sei que gritar isso e sair correndo foi bizarro, mas, meu pai provavelmente já está ligando para a polícia essas horas.

Telefone público, telefone, telefone. Achei!

Corri o mais rápido que pude até a cabine e entrei desesperada, colocando o cartão e discando o número rapidamente.

– Moshi moshi? – Ouvi a voz de Otou-san e ele parecia calmo. Mas, veja bem: as aparências enganam, principalmente na minha família.

– Otou-san! Sou eu, Hinata.

– HYUUGA HINATA! VOCÊ MAL FOI E JÁ ME DEIXOU EXTREMAMENTE PREOCUPADO...

– Otou-san...

– ...OUSA DEMORAR TANTO PARA LIGAR?...

– Otou-san!

– ...MAIS DE UMA HORA QUE VOCÊ CHEGOU EM HONGO!...

– Otou-san!

– ...PROFUNDAMENTE ARREPENDIDO...

– OTOU-SAN, SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA ME ESCUTAR? – Atitudes extremas pedem reações extremas. Mas, ele finalmente me deixou falar.

Expliquei-lhe que a bateria do celular tinha acabado e que tinha sido difícil achar um telefone público. Evitei dizer que havia sido "roubada", senão meu pai viria para cá agora mesmo me obrigar a voltar para casa. Ele não consegue ver nem aceitar que já sou uma adulta e preciso agir por contra própria.

Saí da cabine já completamente cansada e pensando em ficar no primeiro hotel que achasse assim que saísse daquele parque. Mas, assim que olhei para frente, Tenten olhava sorridente para mim. Que estranho.

– Vocês me seguiram? – Foi uma pergunta idiota, eu sei. Ninguém me respondeu e a morena revirou os olhos.

– Você por acaso está procurando um lugar pra ficar? – Me perguntou e eu a encarei meio desconfiada. Então completou: – Você e seu pai estavam falando meio alto.

Senti meu rosto esquentar. Isso é muito constrangedor. Assenti, para não deixá-la sem resposta.

– Eu e o pessoal montamos uma república faz pouco tempo, acabamos de entrar na faculdade, e temos um quarto vago ainda. Não acha que foi o destino? – E ela deu um sorriso ofuscante.

– Não sei se devo confiar em vocês... Tentaram me roubar, afinal. – Eu disse confiante, o que era bem incomum de mim, já que eu tinha acabado de conhecê-los.

– Era uma aposta. Ele ia te devolver o celular de qualquer jeito, mas no final, o Itachi acabou apanhando.

– Tudo bem então... Você pode já me levar pra lá? 'Tô cansada. – Eu respondi para a Tenten. Não sei porque, mas falar com ela não era difícil e eu me sentia muito a vontade - até porque ninguém estava prestando a atenção em nós agora. O pessoal do 'grupinho' havia se dividido em conversas individuais.

– Ok. Vamos só fazer as apresentações, apesar de não estarem todos aqui. GALERA! – Ela gritou, chamando a atenção deles. Todos olharam para ela; incrível, Tenten de boca fechada parecia bastante quieta e meiga, mas quando abria a boca mostrava a verdadeira personalidade - que é bem forte.

– Essa é Hyuuga Hinata, como vocês já sabem, e ela vai morar lá com a gente. Se apresentem!

– Uchiha Itachi. – o crina-de-cavalo foi o primeiro a me dizer seu nome, dando um sorriso de lado. Agora, já sabendo que ele não é um ladrão, percebi o quanto ele é bonito. _Que sorriso sexy! _

– Deidara. – Quem disse foi um rapaz loiro com um rabo de cabalo no alto da cabeça. Ele ostentava um sorrisinho debochado.

– Akasuna no Sasori. – Totalmente inexpressivo.

– Sou a Konan. – Quem disse foi uma menina que eu não tinha prestado a atenção até agora. Ela tinha um cabelo azul - bastante incomum - mas me deu um sorriso gentil; parecia uma pessoa normal.

– Rock Lee. É um prazer, Hinata-chan. – Ele piscou um olho e deu um sorriso colgate. Que medo.

– Bem, Hinata, como eu te disse, nem todos estão aqui. E o Itachi não mora com a gente. Mas, vamos indo? – Foi a Tenten que voltou a falar. Eu concordei e fui buscar minha mala.

No caminho, Itachi se separou de nós e todos se juntaramnuma conversa só; definitivamente era um grupo que chamava a atenção da rua, pois eles falavam muito alto. Eu fui mais à frente, com Tenten, que me contou que estava ali para fazer Veterinária. E disse que a maioria das pessoas que moravam na república tinham vindo todas da mesma escola (e obviamente da mesma cidade) - inclusive ela. Por isso que haviam se decidido em morar todos juntos. Enquanto ela me contava isso, refleti um pouco, e me pareceu uma atitude muito bonita... Quer dizer, querer continuar com seus amigos depois da escola.

Mas, pensar sobre isso me entristece um pouco. Na escola, aliás, na cidade onde eu morava, eu só tinha Kiba como amigo. Eu nunca tive um monte de amigos com quem pudesse contar. As pessoas não gostavam muito de mim; como eu sempre fui muito tímida com desconhecidos, eu parecia ignorar todo mundo, mas não era bem assim.

No entanto, agora eu estou melhorando. Tenho conseguido conversar com as pessoas mais naturalmente e não ficar constrangida por causa de qualquer coisa. E, sinceramente, eu espero fazer laços fortes de amizade aqui.

.

.

.

Quando paramos em frente uma casa absolutamente gigante e de dois andares, me assustei. Era bastante americanizada; tinha um enorme gramado na parte da frente e uma piscina também. "_Parece uma mansão_".

– Tenten, é aqui? – Perguntei enquanto ela procurava a chave do portão.

– É... Sei que é uma casa meio diferente, mas é bem confortável. E o preço é barato também porque não é um bairro de classe-alta e, apesar de não parecer, a casa 'tá bem velha. Ahhh, achei a chave. – Enquanto adentrávamos, a morena ficou tagalerando sobre qualquer coisa. Houve um momento em que eu parei de prestar a atenção e observei atentamete o meu novo lar; era realmente bonito.

Todos se dispersaram e Tenten foi me mostrar meu quarto, que era no segundo andar.

– Hinata, bem-vinda. – E ela sorriu. – Sinta-se à vontade. Amanhã de manhã provavelmente vai ser meio barulhento quando o pessoal começar a acordar, porque as aulas não começaram ainda. E, claro, pegue o que quiser na geladeira, menos o que tiver com nome. Cada um dá uma quantia para fazermos as compras "gerais", mas o que tá com nome cada um comprou por conta própria. Amanhã eu te explico tudo isso. Boa noite.

E ela saiu. Eu juro que quase agradeci ao céus... _Quase_. Tudo porque ela falava demais, mas era legal e tinha sido simpática comigo desde o primeiro momento.

Andei pelo meu quarto, analisando tudo. Já era mobiliado; havia uma cama de casal encostada na parede, onde havia uma janela. "_Legal, vou poder dormir olhando o céu_"; também havia uma escrivaninha encostada em outra parede e um guarda-roupa embutido do outro lado. Do lado do guarda-roupa havia uma porta, que provavelmente dava em um banheiro; mas, como sou curiosa, fui olhar. E era realmente um banheiro.

Sentindo finalmente todo o cansaço físico e emocional daquele dia, só pude pensar em tomar um banho. Peguei uma toalha na minha mala e fui relaxar debaixo da água quente.

Assim que voltei ao quarto, me deitei na cama por um momento, pensando em como meu dia foi agitado. Senti meu estômago roncar e refleti sobre o que eu poderia comer. No entanto, minha vista começou a ficar embaçada e eu dormi ali mesmo, enrolada numa toalha, em plena sete horas da noite e, o pior, com fome.

**.**

**.**

**.**

******Olá... O que dizer? Perdão pela demora. Eu já estava com esse capítulo pronto faz tempo, mas eu pretendia escrever mais um pedaço, só que não foi possível, porque eu cai (oi, sou desastrada), rompi o ligamento e fiquei na cama durante duas semanas; e aí vieram provas, notas, enfim, muita coisa! Então, eu estou postando isso só (sei que está pequeno). Pretendia fazer algo maior e melhor.**

**Prometo que não vou demorar tanto com o próximo. Mas, se eu demorar, desculpas antecipadas. Rs**

**Eu não sei se o capítulo ficou bom. Como eu disse no Prólogo, eu pretendo fazer um pouco de comédia. Agora, me digam, deu pra rir? Eu não tenho NENHUMA experiência em escrever em primeira pessoa e muito menos em fazer piadas. Meu "negócio" é drama e terceira pessoa. Então, é novo pra mim, perdoem se estiver ruim, vou melhorar com o tempo.**

**MariNobrega e Karolyn Harumi, agradeço imensamente os reviews de vocês. Vocês me motivaram a escrever, sinceramente. Obrigada MESMO. Espero que vocês curtam esse capítulo *-***

**Enfim, reviews? :3**


End file.
